The Big Question
by bookwormpride
Summary: Percy is planning on proposing to Annabeth, but he gets interrupted by an unexpected old friend. Fluff.


I pace nervously back and forth across the living room while my mom watches me from the couch, a smile on her lips.

"Percy, calm down. She's going to say yes." Mom says.

"I know, I know, I just..."

She gets up and fixes the collar of my shirt. "It's a big day, I get it." She says, hugging me. She sighs and pulls back to look at me. "You've grown so much,"

"Mom,"

"It feels like just yesterday you were playing with toy boats in the bathtub-"

"Mom!" I gasp, my face burning with a blush.

She chuckles.

There's a knock on the door and I stiffen.

"Well, go on." Mom says, nudging me forward. "Good luck!"

I pat my pants pocket to make sure the tiny box is still in there, then pull open the door. Annabeth smiles at me. She looks beautiful in the white lace dress Piper must have forced her into, her blonde curls pulled back in her usual ponytail.

"Hi, Annabeth!" Mom says behind me, coming to the door. It's bad enough that Annabeth had to pick me up, I don't need my mom embarrassing me too.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great. You look lovely." Mom comments.

"Thank you." Annabeth mutters. I know how much she hates getting dressed up, especially in dresses, since there's no way she can bring a weapon along.

"Well, you two better go. I'll see you later." Mom says, practically shoving me out the door. We hardly have time to say goodbye before she closes it.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asks as I take her hand and lead her downstairs, I shrug as if I don't know. We cross the street towards Central Park.

I take her to one of the paths deep in the heart of the park. A trail with cherry blossom tree's on either side. It's early spring so all the flowers are starting to bloom and petals fall softly onto the trail, creating a natural, pink carpet.

"This is... nice." Annabeth says when I slow my pace.

There are a few other people around, but not many at this time of day. Most people are at work or school. I wait for the rest of them to leave then I turn to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I-" I start.

"Uh, Percy," Annabeth says, looking over my shoulder.

"Listen," I say. "Annabeth, I-"

"Percy, behind you!"

I whip around, my hand already reaching for the pen in my pocket.

"There's no need for that." The girl says sweetly. I recognize her, but I can't think of where from. Dark skin, silky black hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. Her brown eyes are open and honest, I feel like I can trust her. I want to talk to her, get to know her.

"Percy!" Annabeth snaps, shaking my arm.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, Percy, ignore her. Come with me." The girl says.

Something clicks in my mind and I suddenly understand. I need to listen to Annabeth, not the girl in front of me.

My fingers close around riptide, I pull it out and uncap it. Kelli growls, eyeing the gold blade.

_Wait... Kelli?_ I think, wondering where that name came from. Then I remember. Kelli, at my grade nine orientation, tried to kill me.

She starts to change, the color leaving her face and her beautiful brown eyes turning red. When she growls I see her teeth are fangs. Then I look down at her legs. One donkey leg, one metal.

She leaps at me and I swing Riptide, she dives out of the way and I miss by inches. She tries again though, getting closer then before.  
We continue like this for a few minutes, her attempting to get closer, me, trying to stand my ground while also trying to kill her. She jumps at me again, this time I side step, swinging Riptide, slashing right through her stomach. She bursts into dust that flutters to the ground in the wind.

I catch my breath then turn back to Annabeth. She gives me a little smile and grabs my hand again.

"You were saying?" She asks.

Still breathing heavily, I look her in the eyes and pull out the little velvet box.

I hadn't exactly planned what I was going to say to her, but I was going to say_ something_. Now I'm too tired and I just want to get it out.

"Will you marry me?"

She grins even bigger. "Yeah, of course I will." She says, shrugging casually, like I had simply asked her if she wanted to order take-out.

I shake my head and slip the ring onto her finger. Then she pulls me in for a long kiss.

"Sorry that this wasn't as romantic as it could have been." I apologize.

"Seaweed brain, it was perfect."


End file.
